


First Year...part one

by Jerbic



Category: El Goonish Shive
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Non-Consensual Groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerbic/pseuds/Jerbic
Summary: Sarah begins her freshman year away at college.  She meets new people, and makes some decisions that could have consequences.





	First Year...part one

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a series dealing with Sarah.  
> I tend to create original characters that interact with those of the main EGS group.  
> My earlier stories were "meh", but I think I am improving as time goes on and I gain experience.  
> I still don't know what possessed me to do this in the first place.  
> Hope you like it.

Massachusetts Institute of Technology!

Sarah couldn't believe she had been accepted into the Graphics Design program at MIT! She always knew she wanted to do something with the artistic ability that she possessed and had applied to MIT and multiple other colleges during the latter part of her senior year at Moperville North High School after her SAT scores had been confirmed. She had been accepted at several prestigious schools, but MIT was her first choice and where she REALLY wanted to go. Sure, it was over a thousand miles away from home (15 hours by car if one didn't stop) and she hadn't ever been that far away before, BUT IT WAS MIT! Ted had been so impressed when she told him of her acceptance. Grace was very happy for her too, but it was bittersweet. One of her best friends was leaving to go to a big, important university, somewhere else far away...but that's what happens when you grow up. To Grace it seemed that every one of her friends was leaving for college in one way or another; either attending the local community college, or away to another. It certainly wasn't going to be High School any more. 

When the acceptance letter had come, Sarah and her parents had a sit down meeting to discuss finances and affordability. Mr. and Mrs. Brown had been planning for college for several years now, although MIT hadn't been on the table at that time. They figured that they could JUST afford for her to attend if that's where she had her heart set, AND it was the best school for her. Sarah promised she would work and study hard and make them proud. 

She had applied for multiple grants to help pay but because of the Brown family income, she didn't qualify for any of them. Her parents simply made too much money in yearly income to qualify for financial aid, and scholarships were notoriously difficult to obtain. Sarah suggested she apply for student loans to help pay but her parents vetoed that idea saying they didn't want her saddled with a large amount of debt fresh out of college. No, they agreed that if they were very conservative, they could afford for her to go. 

So...when the time came, Sarah packed her belongings into her car and made the journey to Cambridge, Massachusetts. She broke the trip into 2 days travel, spending the first night in a hotel outside Buffalo, New York (the half-way point) and then driving the rest of the way the next day. She and her parents had traveled to Cambridge at the beginning of summer for orientation, to set up a local bank account where money could be deposited for necessities like tuition payment and rent, and to try to find her a place to live as dorm space was highly competitive and severely limited. They were fortunate to find a furnished single bedroom apartment near campus and signed the lease at that time. Sarah had to laugh as Susan was going to attend Yale University and would be living in a dorm suite with roommates and shared bathrooms, and here she was with her own apartment with its own bathroom. She really saw the irony with this situation. Before doing anything though, she called her parents and all her friends to let them know she had arrived safely. 

The apartment was furnished with all the necessities; bed frame, mattress, refrigerator, sofa, table, chairs, etc. She had to provide her own bedding, TV, microwave, utensils and such. Once she got everything moved in, Sarah showered and got something to eat. This was Friday and classes weren't scheduled to begin until the following Tuesday. This left her a few days to decompress and get to know the city. She knew she would eventually get homesick, but she was determined to not let it get her down. 

Sarah slept in the next morning as was her habit on Saturdays and Sundays, when she could get away with it. Once she got out of bed she checked her school bulletin board on her computer for upcoming activities and saw there was a freshman mixer scheduled for that evening. She decided it might be fun to attend and meet new people so she decided to go. 

Sarah spent the morning getting her apartment straight and comfortable for her as this was going to be “her space” for the next four years. The excitement of having her own place, on her own, hadn’t worn off yet. She thought of all her friends and where they were now. Most of them were attending Moperville Community College so they could get their general college requirements out of the way for a fraction of what It would cost until they went away to a four-year institute to complete their respective majors. This list included Ted, Grace, Ellen, Elliot, Ashley, and Nanase. Ted had started working in the laboratory that Director Arthur had promised when Magic had “changed/not changed” months ago. Justin was attending The University of Illinois and majoring in Computer Science. He had left several days prior to Sarah. Susan had been accepted to Yale University as an Undergraduate in preparation for Law School as a Post Graduate. “It’s funny, thought Sarah, We both move a thousand miles away from home and end up only two hours from each other.” She wondered if and when they would all get together again at the same time. Sometimes growing up could really suck. 

Later that morning Sarah went exploring and was able to locate several of the dining halls she would be eating at while she was on campus. While walking through town she also found several places that featured live bands, comedy clubs and other forms of entertainment that hadn’t been available, or that she hadn’t been able to attend in Moperville. Sarah also found a nice coffeehouse not far from her apartment. This would be a good place to relax, relieve stress, as well as study when the walls of her apartment began to feel like they were closing in. 

Because Cambridge was home to two large universities, MIT and Harvard, there was an extremely large student population walking around the city. They all seemed to have the same idea as her…finding out where all the fun stuff was. Sarah sat in the coffeehouse sipping her drink and people-watching. As she did this Sarah noticed a tall male who looked about her age walk in. What drew her attention, other than he looked good, was his hair. It was platinum blond to the point of almost snow white! He ordered his coffee and sat at a table near hers to wait for his order. The shop was busy so Sarah didn’t feel conspicuous observing him. He was tall; about six feet or so, and muscular, but not overly built. As he waited, he looked around and met Sarah’s gaze. He smiled at the petite blond when he realized she was looking at him. Sarah smiled shyly back. Suddenly the barista called out his order so the moment was broken. He retrieved his coffee and left. “He seemed cute”, Sarah thought, then promptly turned her attention to other things. 

That evening, Sarah went to the freshman mixer. This is a party set up by the University to get the members of the freshman class together to have fun, meet each other, and just generally bond with the other members of the class. It was strictly non-alcoholic as all the attendees were underage. They listened to a welcome speech by the Dean of each school as well as Dean Schumer, the Dean of students for MIT. Afterward there was music, mingling, and dancing. 

Sarah walked around being cordial to the other students in her class. She was able to locate several members, both male and female, in her specific school, Graphics and Design. As she was talking to them, she noticed across the room the same blonde male she had seen earlier. He was speaking with the Dean of Students. Dean Schumer seemed genuinely interested in speaking with this young man which piqued Sarah's interest. She slowly, and nonchalantly made her way over to where the two were conversing. 

“We were sorry to hear about your grandfather Alex, said Dean Schumer. We are really glad to see you carrying on the family tradition. “ 

“Thank you, Dean Schumer”, answered the blonde male, now known by his name to Sarah. “It meant a lot to me to see you at the service. I know my mother and father did not say much, but it was important to me that you were there.” As he was speaking, he happened the glance her way. There was a spark of recognition and he smiled at her again. Then other faculty members join the conversation and the moment was loss. 

Sarah mingled for a while longer and then left. As she walked back to her apartment, she thought about “Alex “. His family must be alumni or something for him to be “carrying on the tradition” as she had heard. 

Classes started Tuesday, and Sarah hit the ground running with them. She had homework and research assignments in all of them. She was truly thankful that she had developed a good study habits in high school because she would have been lost if she had not learned how to manage her time. 

She spent her time studying between her apartment, the coffee shop, and the school library. The latter was huge! Unfortunately, everyone seemed to have the same idea of study locations and real estate at the library was at a premium. 

One day, two weeks in, she was working on a project for one of her design classes. Sarah had been fortunate to find a two-seat table, as the library was packed with students. She was fully engrossed in her subject when a voice said to her “Do you mind if I share your table? “ She realized the question was directed toward her and she looked up to see Alex standing in front of her. “0h… yes, please!” she replied as he seated himself opposite her. He removed his laptop from his backpack and set it up. 

“It looks like everybody decided to work here today” he said. “By the way… my name’s Alex, Alex Bondurant”, he said extending his hand. 

“I’m Sarah Brown, she replied shaking his hand. It’s nice to meet you.” 

“Me too, said Alex. I will try to not make a lot of noise over here. I am working on a research paper for my engineering class.” 

“Is that what you are majoring in”, Sarah asked? 

“Nuclear Engineering actually”, he replied. 

“That’s impressive!” she said back to him, to which he thanked her. 

“Have you decided on your major yet” he asked? 

“I’m in the Graphics and Design program, but I haven’t fully decided on my specialty yet. I still have until spring semester to pick that”, she replied. 

“You have plenty of time to decide, so don’t try to rush it” Alex reassured her. 

They sat, working across from each other for about two hours. The steady tapping sound from his keyboard kept drawing her attention. He seemed to be working without notes, or books, or other reference material, which Sarah found fascinating. 

Finally, he folded his screen down and thanked her for sharing her space with him. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Sarah”, he said. 

“Any time Alex”, she replied, and down inside, she meant it! With that, they parted company. 

About a week later, Sarah walked into her favorite coffee shop, the one she found her first weekend at school, and saw Alex sitting alone at a table. The place was full as usual so she asked him if, this time, she could share HIS table, to which he agreed eagerly. 

They talked about school and how it was going. They had more opportunity to talk this time so Alex asked her about where she had come from, and how she decided on MIT as a school. She related to him on growing up in Moperville, her parents and what they did for a living, and her older sister Carol being a newscaster. She told him that she had always been artistic, but she didn’t want to try to make a living as an artist, she wanted to do something more with her talents, so she chose the Graphic Design field. 

She told of how she really hadn’t expected to be accepted at MIT and when it came, she was so excited. It was where she really wanted to attend. Alex listened attentively to Sarah and when she had finished, he said that he was very glad she had made it here. Sarah felt really good hearing him say this. She had many acquaintances at school but Alex was the closest thing she had to a friend here. 

She asked Alex to tell her something about himself. He started by telling that he had been born and grew up in New York City, his father was in finance, and his mother was a “housewife”. He had been educated at boarding schools for much of his life so being in a college like MIT was not so different. 

Sarah mentioned that she had overheard the conversation at the freshman mixer about him “carrying on the family tradition” by attending. Alex replied that his grandfather and great-grandfather had attended MIT. 

“But not your dad”, she added. 

“Actually, it was my mother’s family that were alumni, not my father’s”, he replied. 

“Mom is very smart but she had no interest in school after high school”, he added with a sadness. Afterward, he changed the subject. 

During the conversation, Sarah mentioned that she had been invited to a fraternity party at the Pi Kappa Sigma house that Friday and planned to go. Alex asked her if she had ever been to a frat party before, to which she replied no. He became serious and cautioned her to be careful, that there was a lot of alcohol and possibly drugs at these gatherings 

Sarah was touched and a little amused at his concern, but responded that she was a big girl now and was able to handle herself. He replied that he was sure she could, but asked her to be careful nevertheless. Besides, the person who had invited her had assured her that there would be no alcohol served at the party. 

Alex was highly skeptical of this but didn’t want to put Sarah off, so he kept it to himself. In the short time he had been at school, he hadn’t seen any fraternity or sorority party where booze had NOT been served. 

That Friday Sarah arrived at the frat house and was met at the door by one of the members who greeted her and immediately handed her a cup of grape flavored punch. As she entered, he told her to “have a good time”. She walked through the house sipping her drink and mingling with the other attendees. She thought that she didn’t know what the big deal was. She had been a little nervous before coming and hadn’t felt like eating dinner beforehand. But now she was enjoying herself. They even had a live band set up in the large dining room of the house. She polished off her cup and went to get another. 

There were lots of other girls attending and the members were friendly so she felt much better about being there. In another room there were light snacks that she sampled. There were nuts, pretzels, crackers, cheese, and other salty things. As she finished her fifth cup of punch she began to feel warm and giddy as she stood in a group. As she talked she began to giggle and laugh at the most ridiculous things. “Looks like you’re empty” a voice said, and another cup was placed in her hand. 

Sarah had been on her feet all day at class, and all night at the party so at about 1130 pm she started to feel very tired and sleepy. She thought about leaving and walking home but first she felt she needed to sit down for a little while and rest. 

Her head was spinning a little, so she sat down on a sofa in the main room of the frat house. She felt sooo sleepy. She laid her head back onto the back of the couch. It was difficult to think straight. Listening to the goings on around her, she soon fell asleep. 

She vaguely remembered being lead up a flight of stairs. It felt like someone had tilted the room because she had to lean against a wall for support as she was lead down a hallway. 

Sarah had a really vague recollection of being lain on something soft, like a mattress, with people standing over her, then blackness. 

Twenty Minutes Earlier 

The woman known as Alison Baily arrived at the party. Alison was blonde, statuesque, and gorgeous. Standing at just under six feet tall, the dress she was wearing showed off muscular legs that went all the way up. Paired to this were broad shoulders and muscular arms that would be the envy of any supermodel. 

She was shown immediately in by the frat member at the door, who handed her a cup of grape punch. “Better late than never!” he said as she walked past. Alison took a taste of the liquid and noted the moderate alcohol content it contained. “No alcohol served huh”, she thought as she ditched the cup on a shelf. She wasn’t here to drink…Alison was on a mission. 

She walked slowly from one room to another, observing the revelers, but failing to find the object of her search. She asked several of the other girls present if they had seen a short, petite blond, wearing a hairband. No one had any recollection of having seen someone matching that description, but they really weren’t looking at the time. 

Alison was getting concerned that she was unable to locate the person she was searching for. She had been to multiple rooms but to no avail. Finally one of the female party-goers remembered seeing a girl of that description going upstairs with one of the frat boys a few minutes ago. Alison asked what was upstairs and was told mostly the rooms of members who lived at the fraternity house. 

She took the stairs two at a time. No small feat in high heels! When she arrived at the top of the stairs there was a hallway with several doors, all open in front of her. At the other end of the hall was a single closed door. That’s where Alison Baily headed. Just to be sure, he looked into each of the open rooms as she passed, but saw no one. She slowly turned the knob of the last door, found it unlocked, so she went in. 

Sarah was laying on her back on a bed, arms to her sides Two males appearing to be in their late teens to early twenties were standing to each side of the bed. One was unbuttoning the last button of her blouse, fully exposing her bra. Her skirt had been pulled up, exposing her panties. Alison felt rage building at the sight, so she shut the door behind her. At the sound of the door closing, the two males began to turn toward the noise as Alison flipped the light switch off, plunging the room into darkness. 

Neither of the males knew what hit them. The first had his head smacked into the wall and was rendered unconscious. The second never saw the foot that rearranged his testicles, and left him peeing blood for several days afterward. Once both males were incapacitated, Alison walked over to the one still conscious but in agony and said menacingly in his ear…”You got off easy.” 

She then picked Sarah up off the bed. Alison placed one of Sarah’s arms around her neck while placing her own arm around Sarah’s waist. She supported her thus out of the room, down the stairs, and out the front door to where her vehicle was parked. Insensible as she was, Sarah could only move along with the much larger woman. 

She buckled Sarah into the front passenger seat. As she drove off, Alison called Cambridge PD, as the frat house was off-campus. She reported a loud party that was allowing under aged drinking and public drunkenness. About ten minutes later, Cambridge PD raided the house, broke up the party, arrested the party organizers, and reported the matter to the President of the University. The President took a very dim view of the evening’s festivities and revoked the fraternity’s charter. 

She tried questioning Sarah as to where she lived so she could be taken home, but to no avail. She could only mumble unintelligibly. Alison was in a quandary…she didn’t think Sarah had been drugged, just intoxicated. There hadn’t been enough time for her to be sexually assaulted, though it had been close. Ten more minutes and things would have been very different. She couldn’t take her home because she didn’t know where “home” was. Suddenly from the passenger seat came the sound Alison had been dreading. 

“HUUUUURRRRRLLLLLLL!!!!” It sounded like Sarah was retching from the bottom of her testicles if she had them and threw up everything in between. A fountain of grape vomit erupted (that’s the only word accurate enough to describe it) from Sarah and spread across the passenger windshield, dashboard, both girls clothes, the passenger floorboard, and the passenger seat. The smell was horrendous. 

”I’m sorry”, Sarah said drunkenly. 

This was followed by two more such episodes. Alison could only say “Awwww Maaaaan!” She knew this was going to be a very long night. 

Daylight…Sarah realized daylight was creeping under and through her closed eyelids. She opened her eyes, immediately regretted it, and shut them again. The dull aching in her head had become a pounding that wouldn’t subside. She had a horrible case of cottonmouth, and tasted extremely bitter. 

Laying there, Sarah tried to remember the events of last night. She had memories of feeling dizzy and the room spinning. She remembered walking up some stairs, but didn’t know why. There was a really vague recollection of a tall girl carrying her outside, but she wasn’t sure if she dreamed that or not. She didn’t remember coming home or getting in the bed, but here she was. 

She risked opening her eyes again, and sat up in bed, only…this wasn’t her bed. Looking around Sarah realized with considerable concern that she wasn’t in her bedroom. 

Her clothes felt odd to her, so she looked down at herself. She was no longer in the clothes she had worn to the party. She was wearing an oversized tee shirt without her bra underneath. Her panties were not hers, in fact they weren’t panties at all, but men’s spandex boxer shorts that came almost to above her knees. She had been stripped of her clothing and had been re-dressed in these. 

Sarah began to be really frightened. 

Head still pounding, she slowly got out of the bed, wrapped the blanket around her to provide more coverage for her semi-nakedness, and quietly walked to the doorway of the room. After carefully peeking both ways, she headed toward the large room to the left where she could see a door leading outside, which she assumed to be the front. As she made her way down the hallway, she heard a noise sounding like a deep sigh come from the kitchen to her immediate right. 

Almost without thinking, Sarah materialized a large hammer in her hands, so she could stun whoever was in the room. After the materialization she thought it may have been more effective to use her simulated time-stop spell to spy on whoever was in the kitchen, but as it rendered her essentially inert for about ten seconds, she thought better of it. 

She slowly peeked around the corner of the doorway to the kitchen. She knew she was taking a chance doing this, as whoever was there might be facing the doorway and see her. Then she would be forced to fight it out, and in her present condition she didn’t think that would fare well for her chances. 

A large male was seated at a kitchen table, with his back to the door. His head was leaned forward and resting in his hands. Sarah knew she wouldn’t get a better opportunity to incapacitate this guy, so she needed to strike while the opportunity presented itself. As she entered the doorway though, the head of the mallet she was holding bumped the door facing with an audible “thud”. The sound caused the male to turn around as she tried to rush forward and strike. 

It was Alex who turned toward her. Seeing her friend caused her to stop and exclaim loudly “ALEX!” 

”WOAH! WOAH! WOAH!” he yelled, as she drew back to hit him in the head. He had stood up while he said this and raised his hands defensively. 

”WHAT AM I DOING HERE, AND WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?” Sarah yelled, but staying the mallet. 

Alex resisted the urge to tell Sarah to calm down, as this usually exacerbated any situation where those two words were used with a girl. Instead he chose to remain calm himself and tell her what he could. He told her that she had been brought here last night after the party because she was in no shape to be left alone, and he didn’t know where she lived so he could take her there. As for her clothes, they were currently being dried after needing multiple washings to remove the vomit, the grape stain, as well as urine from losing control while vomiting multiple times. 

”I remember a tall girl taking me out of the house and driving away with me. Who was she and why did she bring me here? Is she your girlfriend or something?” she asked just a little jealously. 

”That was Alison…Alison Baily. She and I are…close, and she knew that here was the only place she could bring you where you would be safe, and where I could watch over you while the alcohol got out of your system. Apparently, you were drinking “Purple Jesus” last night and didn’t know it was highly alcoholic. It’s said that it will take you to heaven but be prepared to wake up in hell. Anyway, your reaction to it was about right…you threw up all over the front of my truck, yourself, Alison, and my living room carpet once you got here. You really weren’t conscious enough to help yourself and I couldn’t take the chance of leaving you alone. You might have vomited again and choked on it, so I stayed up with you making sure that didn’t happen. Just so you know…I had to remove your clothes to bath you off. You were covered in vomit and urine when you got here. That’s all that happened by the way, and I was very uncomfortable doing THAT! 

”Why couldn’t Alison do that?” Sarah asked , somewhat accusingly. 

”She had to leave after she brought you here.” Alex replied evasively. 

While they were talking, Sarah began to realize how tired Alex looked. He had sat back into the chair he had gotten out of and looked like he was exhausted. 

”Did you really sit up with me all night?” she asked. 

Alex related that after he had cleaned Sarah up, he dressed her in the outfit she was in because it was the only thing that was a reasonable fit. He assured her that the underwear was out of the package and hadn’t been worn prior to her doing so. Once that was done, he had placed her in the bed, with her head off the mattress and a trash can beneath it in case she got sick again. Fortunately, that didn’t happen. Otherwise, he pulled up a chair and sat beside her making sure she was alright until he was sure she was out of danger. That had been about an hour prior to now. 

He asked Sarah where the hammer had come from, as it certainly hadn’t come from the house. She was flustered at this question as she didn’t know how to answer it to a non-magic user. Her plan had been to use it and then make her escape, where it would dematerialize without anyone seeing it. It didn’t happen that way and now she was stuck holding a large wooden mallet with a three-foot handle. Suddenly the hammer dematerialized with a “VMMM” sound, to a surprised Alex, and a horrified Sarah. 

”You can use magic!” he exclaimed to which Sarah could only respond “Uhhhhhh…Yeah?!” 

Alex stood back up, stared into Sarah’s eyes and morphed into his Alison Bailey form. 

Sarah was dumbstruck. Before now, the only people she knew who could do this were Grace,Ted, and Elliot. She walked over and sat in one of the chairs as her legs had suddenly gotten weak. “May I have something to drink please?” she asked as she tried to take this in. 

Alex gave her a soft drink for the liquid and sugar, as well as Tylenol for her the headache he knew she must have, both of which Sarah needed. “I use that form when I want to be anonymous, alone in a crowd, or if I need to get into somewhere a guy can’t, like a frat party that I wasn’t invited to, he said. I simply didn’t trust the person who invited you to the party to deliver on the promise he made, so I came to make sure you were OK. If everything had been on the up-and-up, I would have left, and you would have never known I had been there. As it turns out, it wasn’t, and I am glad I came”. 

”So you spied on me, whatever the outcome, that’s what you did, is that correct?” Sarah asked accusingly. 

”Yes”, replied Alex, while morphing back into his own form. It WAS the truth, after all, but with good reason if dealing with hindsight. “May I ask you something Sarah? he continued. How much of last night do you remember?” 

She was still angry about being spied on, but she told him about the evening, up to sitting on the sofa and apparently passing out. 

”So you don’t remember anything after that?” he pressed. She said that she had really fuzzy memories of “Alison” leading her outside, and getting sick in the truck, but other than that…no. Alex didn’t like what he was getting ready to tell her next, but she needed to know. He was glad she was sitting down. 

”Sarah..when I found you, you were upstairs in a bedroom. You were passed out on a bed, laying on your back, and two frat boys were preparing to rape you. They hadn’t had the time to take your clothes off, but they had unbuttoned your shirt and pulled your skirt up.” As he told her this, Sarah’s eyes widened with horror and humiliation. “I incapacitated them both…No!..That’s too good a word. I beat the shit out of them both! Then I picked you up and got you the hell out of there. I have no doubts at all that if I had been later getting there, they would have finished what they were starting. 

Tears were running down Sarah’s cheeks. Alex gave her tissues to cry into if she wanted, which she did. 

”Anyway, he continued, after we got out of there I called the police and reported the party. You pretty much know the rest after that. I brought you here, got you out of your vomit-soaked clothes, bathed you, dressed you, and put you to bed; all the time making sure you didn’t choke to death. I’m sorry about how I had to phrase that last part, but I’m not going to keep anything from you. I swear that’s how it happened though.” 

”If you don’t want to be around me anymore after this, I’ll understand. I hope you don’t feel that way, ‘cause you’re probably the best friend I have here.” Alex said that last part dejectedly. 

Throughout all this Sarah hadn’t said a thing. She was essentially dumbstruck by the thought of what had almost happened. She raised her head and met Alex’s concerned gaze, got up and hugged him around the neck, all the time saying, “Thank you”, over and over. 

The noise of the buzzer on the dryer sounding, signaling the end of the cycle, brought them both out of their reverie. 

”Let’s get you dressed”, he said, then I’ll take you home.” 

As they drove through his neighborhood, Sarah marveled at the houses and the seeming opulence of the area. She asked how he had managed to live in such a nice house in such a nice neighborhood. He told her that it had been his grandfather’s home, and that he had left it to Alex after he had died. He said that his grandfather had been an alumni of some importance to the university, and spent as much time there as he could in his later years. 

Alex walked Sarah to the door of her apartment. He made sure she was able to get inside without any difficulty. As he walked back to his car (His truck still badly needed to be sanitized) She suddenly came back out and called to him. 

”Would you like to go out sometime?” she asked. 

”Yes!...Yes I would! He answered. May I call you later, say …tomorrow?” 

”I would like that very much”, Sarah replied.

They exchanged phone numbers.


End file.
